High School Loves
by XxxLoveKlarolinexxX
Summary: Caroline Forbes, Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce are best friends forever since the kindergarten. Damon also is best friend with Klaus Mikaelson - the man that Caroline hates most in the world! What will happen when he only says her the truth? Other ships: delena stebekah kalijah kennet and can someone make a cover image? REVIEW!


My new story _  
"Katherine?"  
"What?"  
"Where's my hairdryer?"  
"It's next to the picture of Tyler on the dressing table!" Caroline blushed redder than a rose. She'd told Katherine to not mention Tyler when her mother was still at home. Liz Forbes the Sheriff who had no time for her selfish daughter, was completely in the dark about her two-year relationship with Tyler Lockwood. Sure enough, her mother called, "Tyler? Who's Tyler?"  
"Just a school friend, Mom!"Silence.

"Katherine, I'm so going to kill you," Caroline whispered. She walked downstairs and burst into her friend's room.  
"Just because I let you hang out here before we head out does not mean you yell about Tyler," her voice dropped dramatically, "to my mother!"  
A tall, half-dressed girl with curly brown tresses turned around, her hands mussing her hair as she smiled evilly at her. Katherine Pierce has been her best friend since forever.  
Neither had any recollection of how they became met; just that it was in kindergarten. Caroline loved and hated the woman in front of her with equal passion.  
"Oh you know how I can't resist a little bit of fun," she smirked, crossing her arms in front of her waist.  
"Well I could have gotten in trouble! Don't do that again, Kat," Caroline whispered harshly, frantically trying to keep her voice down. She merely smirked wider.

"Anyways, we're going to be late for school if you don't put on some clothes. We're starting high school and we're so going to get lost," the blonde warned, walking back upstairs. "Besides, we still need to pick up Elena." "No, she's going with Damon," came a voice from downstairs. Caroline dropped her mascara. "No way! Stefan let her?!" she shrieked, freezing in her spot, body tense for more information.  
"Stefan doesn't have a say in how she lives her life," Katherine voiced downstairs. Then, she looked up to meet Caroline. "Her words, not mine."

"Wow..." Caroline muttered, double-checking her bag before she headed out. "I always wished they got together but I guess Elena is finally making my couple come true."  
She bumped into Katherine. "Dream on," her brunette best friend snarked, as they headed to their first day of high school together.  
Five minutes later Caroline was dress on with her favorite black jeans and red top. She put on her lucky black high heels and one leather jacket. Her hair was in perfect curls and she just put some red lipstick. They jump into Katherine's car and turn on the radio, like they always did. From the radio loudly sound Katty Perry's new song - Dark Horse and the two girls start singing with it.  
"Did you think that we will see Klaus today?" Katherine smirk at me when I frowned. "I hope we won't. I'm sure that he is kroy some evil plans to ruin my life like he always did!"

Klaus Mikaelson - Caroline's worst nightmare. He hates Caroline since the first Valentines Day in school. He broke Caroline's favorite doll and then she break his favorite sketchbook.  
Caroline tolerate him just because of her another best friend Damon. Damon and Klaus are friends and just because of thet Caroliine is required to be polite with him.

"Maybe he finaly is grew up and he won't harassing you any more?" Katherine offer to her best friend." I wish he is but you and I know tha he is still holds like five years old child."  
Caroline frowned even more and just increase the volume of the radio, don't wanting to talk about this stupid jerk any more.

At the same time in Stefan's car.

"Dude, do you think that we will see Caroline?" Klaus frowned when he hear her name."Of course we will we are in the same class with her, the Lockwood jerk and Katherine."  
Klaus remind his best friend. "I know that but I wanted to annoy you." Stefan laughs at his friend. It was funny to watch Klaus and Caroline. Klaus always annoy Caroline and makes her angry.

"Why you always annoy he, dude? She is not that bad." Stefan teased Klaus and laughs again. "She is bad. She is arrogant, stuped little blonde who don't knows when to stop talking."  
Klaus glared at his friend's laughs.

"No she isn't. Plus now she is really hot!" Stefan smirks."Caroline Forbes is annoyed little thing and she isn't hot. She can't be hot." Klaus saids while he was he was getting out from the car.  
"Look at her she is hot with her blonde curls and red lipstick. She really changed this summer." Stefan pointed the blonde girls who was getting out from Katherine's car. Klaus turn to see her and his mouths open.

"This can't be Caroline she don't go with high heels." Klaus shoock his head. "But it's her." Stefan look to his friend with something in his eyes that Klaus can't decipher. "Did you like her"  
Klaus frowned angry. "No of are you so angry?" Stefan watched Klaus confused when he reaised something "You are jealous!" Stefan pointed and start laughing at his best friend.  
"Of course I'm not . I just don't want my best frind to be with my worst nightmare." Klaus acquits.

When Caroline get out from Katherine's car she saw Rebekah Mikaelson to stand and staring at Stefan. She likes him and evryone except Stefan knows that. But Stefan was with Elena and didn't noticed Rebekah.

Caroline was thinking whe she was searching for her friends. It was the lunch break and she was going to sit on her usual place when someone sit there before her. And of course this was Klaus.

"You are on my place, Mikaelson." I growled and glare at him. He turn to me and smirk. Oh how I wanna kick him somewhere and makes him cry.  
"I don't see your name so this isn't your place and I can sit here." He smirk at me and makes me even more angry.  
"I'll give you ten seconds if you don't stand up I will kill you." I just stand there waiting for him to get away.  
"I'm not going anywhere. " He said with cold voice and glared at me.  
"10,.."  
"9,..."  
" 8,..."  
"7,..."  
"6,..."  
"5,..."  
"4,..."  
"3,..."  
" 2..." I start counting when Damon stand up and say "That's enough. Caroline sit next to me just for today."  
"What? No this place is next to Tyler, no way this jerk is going to sit there, Damon." I looked at Damon imploringly. He just sighed. Before I can say something more someone hug me at the back. I smiled knowing who was this. This was my boyfriend - Tyler. He is the perfect boyfriend that I ever had. I turn to him and kiss him passionated. When the kiss finish I pulled away and smiled happily at him. I didn't noticed that Klaus frowned.  
"Hey, Ty." I said and smile again. " How passed the practice?" I asked curios to know what was doing my boyfriend. We sit and started talking don't noticed the other conversation...

On the other side of the table Klaus was watching them angrily. Why she is wasting her time with this idiot. He is not so perfect. He can't be. I was thinking when Damon hit my head. "Ouch...What was that?" I said confused with my friend. He just shook hi head. "What?'' I asked.  
"You was staring, man." he said and laugh at me. I frowned. "No I wasn't. And where is Katherine?" I try to change the topic, but this didn't work at Damon.  
"Yes you was because you are jealous. And you are jealouse because you like her." Damon smirk at me. Was I jealous? No I can't be jealous. "Not I'm 's stupid, little girl who things that can do what she wants. She's not my tipe." I lied and looked at Damon for his reaction. He just laugh. "Then why are you watching them liked that?" He asked me with his usual smirk.  
"Because I don't liked can't be so perfect he is hiding something." I said and looked at them again. When I turn to see Damon's face his smirk was gone and he looked guiltily.  
"Do you know something Damon?" I asked and look at him. "I have to go to my class. Bye!" He stand up and go away. Wierd. Whatever. I stand and go to the Chemistry class.

In the Chemistry laboratory Caroline was siting on her usual place and was waiting for the class to start. The teacher come into the room and sit on his chair. "Today we will do experiments. I will divided you in couples..."  
He said and the start saying some names."Brook and Gabe,Peter and Steven,Tyler and Hayley,..." WTF?! I wanted to be with Tyler. Who will going to be with me. Pff... Stupid teacher.  
"...Stefan and Rebekah, Damon and Elena, and Klaus with Caroline." When the teacher said that, my mouth opened this is not going to finish well. I thought and waited for this idiot to come.  
_


End file.
